Estúpido hokage
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: ¿Qué era lo veía distinto? ¿Sera por que fue el unico que no le trato con respeto? Quien se esperaba que Naruto se fuera a interesar en un niño que fuera tan irritante y amargado como Uchiha Sasuke. Pareja: NaruSasu.
1. Parte 1

**Antes de empezar este fic, debo decir que está dedicado a Miyuki Uzumaki Uchiha, ya hace tiempo que hicimos un rol NaruSasu shota y me gusto como quedo y me dio inspiración para escribir uno.** **Te lo dedico ya que gracias a ti me he inspirado mucho en algunos fics CharaMen, aparte que roleas shido y eres un amor uwu**

 **Espero que te guste este pequeño detalle que hice para ti, sin más que decir a leer.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Hokage-sama!

Grito preocupada Shizune al ver que este estaba tirado en el suelo, lo intento levantar y lo único que vio fue a un Naruto con los ojos en blanco sufriendo, en toda su cara se notaba que en verdad estaba sufriendo.

Y todo porque le había dicho a ese teme que era tierno.

Ya se le había hecho raro que Sasuke hubiera salido de la oficina más relajado que de costumbre.

-E-Ese... bastardo...- dijo ya recuperado del tremendo golpe que le había dado en el estómago, no tenía idea que un niño a esa edad tuviera una fuerza como esa, también debía aceptar que no veía venir esa acción, dolía y mucho- ¡me las va a pagar!

Y la guerra entre el hokage (teniendo 20 años de edad), y el Uchiha (teniendo 14 años de edad), había empezado desde esa situación entre ellos, la guerra había sido declara.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Molesto? Molesto era palabra que no podía definir lo que en verdad sentía Sasuke al momento en que salió de esa oficina.

No soportaba para nada al Usurantokachi del hokage.

Y Sakura y Kakashi sabían que algo le pasaba a él, se podía notar un aire de mala vibra alrededor suyo, no era una buena señal, más cuando se trata sobre él.

-Sasuke-kun- hablo la chica algo preocupada al verlo tan molesto, ella era la única que a pesar de que este le contestara mal seguía siendo insistente.

-No molestes.

Y seguiría siéndolo.

Esta agacho la cabeza con algo de tristeza al ver que le respondió de esa forma, a pesar de que ya lo sabía era algo que le hacía sentir mal.

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no debes desahogarte con Sakura- comento Kakashi a él, este frunció el ceño y se levantó del césped dejando su caja de bento en el suelo, lo que no quería era escuchar que debía hacer y que no debía hacer.

Y todo empezó porque el dobe le había dicho que es tierno.

-Tks...- chasqueo la lengua mientras apretaba sus dientes con algo de fuerza al tener que recordar esa situación tan vergonzosa ¿cómo ese idiota se atrevía a llamarle de esa forma?

/Hace unas horas en la oficina de idiota, que diga el hokage/

"Sasuke, tienes que entregarle el informe al hokage"

Recordó las palabras de Sakura muy sonriente, no le molestaba para nada entregar el informe, el único problema era...

\- ¡Teme!

Uzumaki Naruto.

-No creía que me fueras a visitar tan temprano- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verlo en frente de su escritorio.

-Idiota- hablo con un tono serio y molesto- no estoy aquí para verte, eso sería lo que evitaría si me fuera posible.

\- ¡Que malo eres! - hizo un puchero infantil- y yo que tenía pensado en invitarte a desayunar algo.

Dejo el informe en el escritorio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo- dijo sin para dejar caminar hasta que tomo la perilla de la puerta, sintió que le tomaba del brazo para que no saliera -No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías- se soltó de su agarre en movimiento brusco.

-Eres un maleducado teme- en realidad no le gustaba que Sasuke fuera de esa forma, no importaba si lo era con él, pero era una falta de educación, si así comportaba con los demás mayores entonces debía hacerle entender que también con él debía tener respeto, que lo que hacía estaba mal.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa como trate a los demás?

-Eres demasiado terco, dattebayo.

-Y tu idiota.

-"Paciencia"- se dijo mentalmente, ese niño en verdad le sacaba de sus casillas.

Ninguno de los dos, se había dado cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca, más que nada, Naruto había acorralado Sasuke en la puerta para que este no se fuera, trago grueso al ver las facciones tan finas que tenía el azabache.

-"No tenía idea... que Sasuke fuera tan bonito, tebayo"- quito esa idea tonta de su cabeza alejándose rápidamente de él- "¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando de ese bastardo?!"- se comenzó a preocupar en solo tener esa idea sobre él, si era así cuando es niño, cuando este creciera se vería mejor físicamente.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja al ver la repentina acción del rubio, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, aun no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien tan infantil como él fuera el hokage, más teniendo esa edad.

-"¿Será raro que le diga una cosa así?"- se preguntó así mismo cruzándose de brazos decidido a decir lo que piensa- Teme, teniendo esa estatura eres demasiado tierno.

¿Tierno?

¿Acaso le dijo bajito?

Naruto estaba distraído pensando en otros aspectos de Uchiha, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el piso tirado por haber sido golpeado en el estómago y no muy amigable que digamos.

-No te atrevas a decirme que soy enano- no eran las palabras que había usado Naruto pero hay que tomarlas en cuenta- ¡Menos que soy tierno!

Salió de la oficina azotando la puerta y saliendo satisfecho de haberle dado su merecido a ese dobe.

/Presente/

\- ¡Tks! - golpeo un poste que estaba ahí, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando ese idiota de pacotilla decirle una cosa así? - Me las va a pagar...

Y nuevamente, la declaración de guerra entre el temesito y el dobe había sido confirmada.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Puedes mover tu tobillo? - preguntó la rubia revisando a Sasuke, se había lastimado en su entrenamiento cayéndose desde los árboles.

Movió un poco su tobillo para rectificar si así lo podía hacer, le dolía un poco y de seguro no caminaría bien por un par de días, pero de que se podía mover con eso le bastaba.

-Sí, gracias- se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta cojeando un poco.

-Ten más cuidado a la próxima.

Comenzó a caminar a dirección a su casa, ya estaba a punto de anochecer y debía por lo menos darse un descanso de tan agitado día que tuvo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nos vemos mañana, dattebayo- dijo Naruto saliendo de la torre del hokage y despidiéndose, había acabado de revisar todos los informes y podía darse el resto del día para él.

Al ver al frente vio a Sasuke, sonrió malicioso al verlo ahí, era una buena oportunidad para molestarlo y regresarle lo del golpe que le dio- "Ahora si veras bastardo"

Se acercó sigilosamente a él sin que este se diera cuenta y así fue, aun seguía caminado como si nada.

¡Era el momento para atacar!

¿Eh, que paso?

¿Acaso se desplomó de repente?

Podía caminar, pero después de un rato estar apoyando su pie para seguir caminando le dolía, era un dolo insoportable. Se puso en cuclillas descansando un rato para seguir caminando, pero él dolor no se le pasaba.

Naruto se preocupó al verlo de esa forma, escucho sus leves quejidos de dolor que este sacaba, debía de dole-

¡No, no!

-"¡No me va hacer caer con algo como eso, dattebayo!"- nuevamente se acercó un poco más a él para seguir con lo que tenía planeado para darle una lección, de seguro que Sasuke ya sabía de su presencia y este solo estaba actuando para cuando menos lo esperaba atacarle por sorpresa.

Apretó con algo de fuerza los ojos, no se le pasaba el dolor de su tobillo, no podía caminar ya que le pulsaba y era insoportable.

\- ¡Maldición! - susurro apoyando sus manos en suelo y sus rodillas.

-Teme...

Volteo sorprendido al ver que tenía a Naruto serio en frente suya, se veía decidido, lo que estuviera pensando parecía que este no se retractaría en ningún momento en... ¿ayudarle?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? - se inclinó estando a la misma altura que él, lo malo cuando se trataba de él sabía que si alguien necesitaba ayuda tenía la necesidad de ayudarle, aunque este no pidiera ayuda, aunque esta vez era diferente, quería en verdad ayudar a Sasuke- ¿te lastimaste? - preguntó porque desde hace un rato estaba sacando leves quejidos de molestias.

-No es nada- intento actuar como si no le doliera, pero claro que la estaba pasando mal- solo me lastime mi tobillo, ya se pasara el dolor.

Le sorprendía que este fuera atento, incluso en su cara se notaba la preocupación que sentía, pero su tono de voz decía otra cosa, tenía un cierto toque de farsante (o eso se imaginaba él), de que si le pedía ayuda le iba a dejar botado para su suerte.

-No importa en realidad, ya se está pasan- ah..! ¡¿Q-Qué?! - fue levantado por él y lo llevo entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su casa- ¡Usurantokachi! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- ¿En dónde queda tu casa? - le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de la cuenta en cuanto los ojos de ambos chocaron...

Era inevitable perderse en ese color tan llamativo que tiene.

\- ¿Sasuke?

-Eh... más adelante...

\- ¡Entonces vamos, dattebayo!

"Kakashi- sensei!"

/Flash back/

\- ¿Hum?

\- ¿Usted tuvo como alumno al hokage? - le pregunto la pelirosa curiosa.

-Solo por un tiempo, tenía que enseñarle a mejorar unas de sus técnicas más conocidas.

\- ¿También es cierto que es hijo del cuarto hokage?

-Sí, pero eso no es motivo del cual, porque se convirtió en el hokage de la aldea, fue por su propio esfuerzo, le costó bastante llegar a ser quien ahora. No le fue tan fácil siendo el jinchuriki del kyubi.

-Mgh... es demasiado infantil para ser alguien de esa edad- hablo el Uchiha cruzado de brazos, lo había dicho como si él lo fuera más maduro incluso más que él.

-Tal vez- no negaría que Naruto actuaba de forma infantil- pero eso es lo que lo hace ser único, que sea un hokage distinto a lo demás.

-Y aparte muy atractivo- mencionó Sakura levemente sonrojada y con las manos en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser quien eres solo con actuar de esa manera? - se le demasiado idiota una explicación como esa.

-Porque Naruto es el único que puede hacer que los lazos entre las personas se fortalezcan, que se lleven bien entre ellos- se podía notar que había sonreído, a pesar de que cubría su sonrisa la máscara- si tienes la oportunidad, veras que es muy amable.

-Ja- solto una sonrisa sarcástica al oir tal tontería- no lo creo- ese idiota podía ser todo menos amable, sobre todo con el azabache.

-... muy pronto lo veras- frunció el ceño al ver que este seguía sonriendo confiado sobre lo que decía.

/Fin del flash back/

-...- volteo a verlo nuevamente, pero esta vez recordando las palabras que le había dicho Kakashi.

"Si tienes la oportunidad, veras que es muy amable"

Odiaba tener que aceptarlo, pero...

\- "Kakashi tiene razón"

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Porque rayos te metes en la ventana?

-Porque quiero estar seguro de que llegues a tu cama tebayo.

-Yo no te pedí que me llevaras ahí- hizo un mohín de molestia.

-No creo que seas capaz de caminar por tu cuenta hoy- le puso en la cama de este, este sonrió al ver que se había enojado nuevamente.

-Tks... eso ya son mis problemas.

-Que mal agradecido eres bastardo- se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándole en silencio.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando? - preguntó de mala gana y algo enojado- ya te puedes ir.

-Estoy esperando a que me agradezcas, dattebayo.

-Pues no pedí tu ayuda, ¿porque tendría que agradecer algo que no te pedí?

-Bien, entonces- se sentó en la cama a lado de este- no me iré de aquí- ese si era una buena excusa solo para molestarlo, también para hacerle saber que no debía meterse con él.

Y de repente se sintió un aire pesado en el cuarto de Sasuke.

No había más que silencio absoluto en el cuarto de él, le gustaba estar en silencio.

-Sasuke

No podía pedir otra cosa.

-Sasuke

Y era mejor cuando estaba solo.

-Sasuke

Y cuando no tenía que soportar a Naruto en su casa.

-Sasuke~

Paciencia, solo eso debía tener.

\- ¡Sasuke!~

Pacien-

-Sasuke!

\- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!- tener paciencia no era lo suyo en absoluto.

\- ¡Ya me aburrí, tebayo!

\- ¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?! ¡Yo no te dije que entraras a mi casa!

-... - hizo un puchero y le miro de mala gana- ¡eres muy demasiado cruel!

Volvió a darse la vuelta leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos con el ceño fruncido, nunca creyó que tener que leer le costara tanto.

Más que nada intranquilo.

Trago grueso intentando calmar ese nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos, él podía sentirse de esa manera, solo no podía.

-Sasuke- volteo a verle nuevamente con él ceño fruncido al ver que le había llamado nuevamente- deja de ignorarme- se acercó a este serio posicionándose encima de él, Sasuke comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía a mil- no me gusta cuando no me prestas atención.

-Quítate de encima idiota- dijo intentando sonar lo más normal posible, estaba pidiendo atención, aunque no se diera cuenta no podía ignorar que no estaba ahí, cuando se trata de la presencia de Naruto prefería evitarla a toda costa porque no podía actuar como es costumbre, si quería toda la atención de él ya la tenía ahora.

-Sasuke- noto que el azabache había tomado el libro que estaba leyendo con fuerza, como si eso fuera la única cosa que le impidiera que este se acercara más a él, no sabía si se estaba imaginando cosas, pero noto como sus pequeñas manos temblaban levemente, sabía que esto no era lo apropiado para hacer eso con un niño de esa edad- si quieres que me quite entonces obedece lo que el hokage quiere.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - ¿estaba aprovechándose de su cargo? Al parecer era así- Usurantokachi, yo nunca aceptaré las ordenes de un hokage como tú.

-Entonces no tengo más que otro remedio muy severo para ti- al ver que hizo una sonrisa de lado se sintió incluso más nervioso, sentía como si la persona que tenía en frente suya le iba hacer algo con él- Sasuke...

\- ¡Ngh! - al sentir un escalofrío pasar por su espalda con el libro en sus manos lo tomo y se lo aventó a la cara.

\- ¡Woah! - Naruto se cayó de la cama haciendo caer el libro en su mano- ¡¿Que rayos te pasa, teba- ¡espera! - no sabía en qué momento Sasuke había tomado un palo de escoba, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a darle de palazos en la espalda- ¡Sasuke, detente!

\- ¡Acosador!

Una y otra vez recibía palazos de parte de él.

\- ¡N-No, Sasuke! ¡No es lo que tú crees!

\- ¡Aprovechado! ¡Vete de mi casa! - detuvo los palazos y dejo el palo de escoba. A Naruto le dolía su espalda de tantos golpes que había recibido, se levantó del piso con dificultad y al momento en que visualizo a Sasuke nuevamente ya traía una shuriken gigante en sus manos.

-S-Sasuke... ¿qué piensas hacer con eso? - solo se acercó a él con unas enormes ganas de matarlo- ¡Sasuke! ¡SASUKE!

Al día siguiente Naruto prefirió mantener su distancia con Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Entonces eso es lo quieres? Aun puedes cambiar de parecer si así lo quieres...

-Estoy muy seguro de eso.

-...Bien, entonces se lo avisaré en cuanto vaya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hokage- sama, nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Hasta luego tebayo! - se despidió con una sonrisa, yendo a caminar hasta su casa, pero primero iría a comer su preciado ramen- ¡al fin podre comer después de tanto tiempo ramen! - sus ojos brillaron y caminaba con saltitos de felicidad.

Pero dejo de lado a donde iba a ir cuando vio a Sasuke sentado en el inicio del muelle sentado mirando a la nada.

Lo notaba, melancólico, como si quisiera recordar ese lugar porque no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Lanzó una pequeña piedra al agua sin muchos ánimos, mirando su reflejo en el agua.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? - le pregunto estando detrás de él, Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse, más bien le tomo de sorpresa.

-Mh... no es nada, solo me gusta estar aquí- dijo sin si quiera mirarlo.

Naruto se sentó a lado de él sin apartar su mirada.

-No te queda para nada tener esa cara teme- hizo un puchero y volteo a ver los pies de ambos, se podía notar como es que este era más bajo que él- es normal verte serio, pero te noto más serio de lo normal dattebayo.

No respondió y siguió mirando a la nada, al no recibir respuesta de su parte intento pensar que era lo que le sucedía, aunque no se le ocurrían muchas cosas, no sabía que rayos le podía estar pasando un chico de esa edad que le pusiera así, a menos que...

\- ¡Sasuke!- este dio un salto por el tremendo grito que hizo- ¡no me digas que estas así porque...!

\- ¿Uhm? - ¿es acaso que lo sabía? ¿Kakashi ya le había comentado sobre lo que hablaron en la mañana?

-Que tú...- ¿qué era lo que tanto esperaba? ¿porque no se lo decía de una vez? - ¡estas así porque te rechazaron!

\- ¡Debió ser difícil para ti! ¡Pero no deberías estar así tebayo!

-Debe de haber otras chicas que quieran estar contigo, algún día encontrarás a la indicada, dattebayo- dijo dándole ánimo.

O al menos sentía que estaba de esa forma porque no fue correspondido, no entendía del todo a Sasuke y lo que le sucedía y fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza, en cuanto volteo a verlo abrió los ojos hasta el tope.

Sasuke se estaba riendo.

Y se le hizo un ligero sonrojo al ver esa imagen, parecía tan... irreal, el verlo de esa manera.

-Eres un Usurantokachi...- dijo aun soltando unas cuantas risas y levantándose.

\- ¿N-No es eso?

-Claro que no- metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda.

Naruto se levantó algo aturdido, no sabía que Sasuke podía sonreír de vez en cuando, más cuando se trata de las tonterías que decía él, más bien se enojaba.

-Naruto- escucho que nombro su nombre, ahora que lo recordaba en ningún momento desde que se conocen le hablo con su nombre o diciéndole hokage-sama- gracias... por lo del otro día...

-¿Uhm? ¿De qué hablas? - noto que este evitaba verle desde hace un rato.

-Por llevarme hasta mi casa cuando me lastime- le miro sobre su hombre serio, memorizando en su mente con es Naruto- gracias- continúo caminando sin decir nada más.

Eso más que un agradecimiento sonaba como una despedida.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba leyendo los últimos expedientes que le había sido entregado hace un par de minutos, se podía decir que estaba más concentrado de lo normal en lo que hacía.

TOC TOC

-Pase- dijo sin despejar su mirada de sus papeles.

\- ¿Está ocupado? – abrió la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina.

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué necesitas? - dejo el expediente a un lado.

-Tengo que hablar algo importante con usted- se acercó a este, noto que estaba más serio de lo normal, pero le prestó atención- Sasuke quiere irse a entrenar por su cuenta.

Quedo extrañado de que le dijera algo como eso, claro que le importaba Sasuke pero no entendía porque tenía que avisarle que este se quería ir a entrenar, eso ya es cosa de él, no tenía que pedir permiso a el hokage para eso.

-Sabes que no es cosa mía si él lo quiere hacer.

-Me refiero a que este quiere irse a entrenar fuera de la aldea- ahora entendía, no había ningún problema en que este fuera para eso- quiere entrenar con Orochimaru durante cuatro años.

Abrió los ojos hasta el tope al escuchar que se quería ir durante cuatro años afuera de la aldea para entrenar.

Era por eso que la última vez que lo vio se encontraba de esa manera, y fue por eso que le agradeció, en realidad se estaba despidiendo de él.

-Sasuke... se va ir por cuatro años...

Continuara...


	2. Parte 2

Las cosas se habían vuelto aburridas desde que hace cuatro años que se fue a entrenar por su propia cuenta.

Ya no era lo mismo tener al equipo 7 sin tener a ese bastardo, diciéndole dobe o Usurantokachi.

-Sasuke...- dijo mientras miraba la banda de este que le había dejado hace tiempo, de hecho, la última vez que se vieron.

/Flash back/

¡¿Por cuatro años?! ¡¿Acaso estaba loco?!

O tal vez Naruto estaba exagerando demasiado.

¡Eso que importa! No podía dejar ir a su bastardo de esa manera.

\- ¡Sasuke! - grito afuera de la ventana de este, no le importaba si este no quería verle, no le importaba que medidas usar solo para verlo- ¡Sasuke!

\- ¿Mgh...? - abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar que gritaban su nombre, creía que era solo estaba soñando con el dobe pero en cuanto escucho de afuera los gritos se tuvo que despertar.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Si no sale- ¡Auch! - se comenzó a sobar su cabecita del golpe que había recibido con alguna cosa que le aventó Sasuke.

-Es muy tarde como para que vengas a molestar- dijo asomándose por la ventana y cruzándose de brazos molesto, despertarlo era una de las cosas que más le molestaba.

\- ¡No tienes por qué aventar cosas tebayo!

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? - frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste tú mismo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué saldrías a entrenar afuera de la aldea por cuatro años! ¡No te hagas que no sabes!

-... - ¿por eso estaba haciendo tanto alboroto? - por eso le dije a Kakashi que te lo dijera.

\- ¡Puedes decírmelo tú mismo! - ¿acaso estaba enojado? - tks... eres el colmo.

-No creí que fuera necesario.

\- ¡Pues todo lo tiene que ver contigo me interesa! - abrió un poco más sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras de él, podría jurar que por unos instantes olvido como respirar.

\- ¿Porque estas tan molesto conmigo?

\- ¡Porque creí que entre nosotros había más confianza, tebayo! - tenía el ceño fruncido, entonces él no era el único que pensaba esas "tonterías" sobre ellos dos.

-No te veré por cuatro años y pretendías irte sin siquiera despedirte de mí, ¿qué demonios fue eso de "gracias"?

Soltó un suspiro resignado, había evitado a toda costa el tener que verlo, sentía que en cuanto se despidiera de él, no tendría que lidiar de que si quedaria en la aldea o no, ya estaba dudando en esos momentos, debía aceptar que cada una de las cosas que pensaba hacer, si Naruto aparecía era como un obstáculo que no le dejaba cumplir con su objetivo. Al perecer las cosas no le resultaron como quería.

-Vete a casa- le dijo mirándole serio.

\- ¡¿Quiero saber porque rayos no me lo dijist- ¡auch! - le volvió a lanzar otra cosa en la cabeza.

-Deja de gritar- hizo una leve sonrisa, pero la quito al instante- mañana.

\- ¿Eh? - no entendió porque ahora dijo que mañana.

-Mañana te voy a contar todo- le menciono serio y decidido ¿qué podía perder? - mañana temprano te diré todo así que deja de molestar ahora- cerro la ventana de su casa y se fue a acostar.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Espera, Sasuke!

/Interrupción del Flash back/

-Hokage-sama- Naruto miro hacia la puerta guardando la banda de Sasuke en el bolsillo de su pantalón- te tengo una noticia que puede gustarte mucho.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames "hokage-sama", me hace sentir como una deidad- sonrió algo nervioso mientras continuaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Mocoso, debemos al menos mantener las apariencias mientras tu estas en la oficina.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me llames así Ero-Sennin- se rasco la mejilla algo avergonzado de que le llamara hokage.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que vengo a decir o no? - ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad de saber que era lo que debía decir- y sé que te va a quitar esos ánimos deprimido que tienes ya desde cuatro años.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Sobre tu querido "Sasuke"- intento imitar la voz de Naruto, sabía que estaba de esa forma desde que ese niño se había ido de la aldea, no sabía cuál era la relación entre el Uchiha y Naruto pero para que este actúe de esa forma debió ser algo fuerte. Era por eso que estaba al tanto de Orochimaru y se lo decía a Naruto.

\- ¡Oi! - hizo un puchero al momento en que hizo mención de Sasuke- ¿de qué se trata? - le preguntó ya más contento, siempre que le hablaba de Sasuke se ponía más contento, sobre de saber que está bien.

-Si no me equivoco y esa serpiente bastarda no me mintió, Sasuke muy pronto regresara a la aldea.

-...- sus ojos le brillaron al momento en que escucho que Sasuke volvería a la aldea, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Sasuke va a volver tebayo! - dijo contentísimo sin esconder nada.

-Solo era eso, yo tengo cosas que hacer, pero antes tengo que ir a las aguas termales (N.A ya saben pa que TuT xd)

Estaba contento, de que después de tanto tiempo le vería nuevamente, saco la banda de este y la miro con los ojos brillando y dando una sonrisa cálida, como si se tratara de que estuviera en frente suya.

-"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

Su halcón voló hasta el antebrazo de este dando entendido que había entregado la nota que desde hace unas horas mando.

-Bien- la invocación desapareció casi al momento y siguió caminando por el bosque, no quedaba mucho para regresar al lugar que desde hace tiempo no pone ni un solo pie.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! - gritaba una y otra vez después de haber comido demasiado después de haber acabado con sus labores, nunca se cansaría de comer su querido ramen- tal vez deba acabar más rápido todo lo que dejan en la oficina tebayo- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia su casa para poder descansar, fue un día algo pesado para él.

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! - escucho un grito cerca mientras caminaba- nunca creí que existieran los chicos así- ¿chicos así?

-Yo tampoco, definitivamente mataría por tener un novio así de atractivo.

-"Mgh! Debe ser alguien presumido"- recordó cuando las chicas de la generación de Sasuke estaban locas por él y este ni en cuenta las tomaba, a la edad que tenía hubiese matado por tener tantas chicas atrás suyo, pero con él todo era todo lo contrario, a pesar de tener seis años de diferencia no podía negar que sentía algo de envidia por ese teme bastardo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, si Sasuke se fue hace cuatro años ya debió crecer bastante y de seguro que debió volverse más terco, engreído...

No sabía si a la persona que estaba viendo en frente suya era imaginación suya o en verdad era él.

Aún tenía ese semblante de chico "cool" con cual le conoció, pero obviamente mejor desarrollado.

Y que alto se había puesto, no tanto como llegar a estar a su estatura, pero se veía la diferencia.

-...- su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no podía dejar de lado que sus facciones de este se había desarrollado, ya no se le hacia el chico bonito de antes, ahora se había vuelto más atractivo que antes- S-Sasuke...- al parecer el mencionado no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, en realidad solo estaba mirando hacia arriba en la montaña de los hokages.

No podía dejar desapercibido el rostro de el dobe, más bien le gustaría ver al verdadero que solo un pedazo de piedra. Cerro los ojos y al bajar la mirada los abrio.

Ahora sí que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Eran solo ellos dos.

Y como alguna vez le paso, no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos de color azul tan llamativo, que sentia que le llamaban.

-Na...ruto...- dijo para así mismo, al momento en que vio que este se comenzó a acercar se alejó, lo veía cada vez más cerca y cerca, mientras este intentaba alejarse sin mucho éxito ya le tenía en frente suya como sus miradas se chocaban entre sí.

¿En qué momento había terminado acorralado en la pared?

¿Y en qué momento su corazón había comenzado a latir tan fuerte?

-Naruto...

-Si eres tú- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verlo- ¡teme! ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañe, dattebayo!- le tomo de las caderas y lo alzo abrazándolo.

\- ¡Oye! - dijo quejándose de la repentina acción del rubio- ¡bájame idiota!

\- ¡Ya estas pesado que antes Sasuke!- aunque aun así podía cargarlo sin problema- ¡haz cambiado mucho tebayo!- no le cabía tanta felicidad de poder volverlo a ver nuevamente en persona después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo Usurantokachi que siempre! - se le hizo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Lo bajo nuevamente y le tomo de la mano para que no se le escapara, en ningún momento había quitado su sonrisa y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

Y Sasuke solo se dejó guiar por esa mano tan cálida que le tomaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde que había vuelto Naruto se había acercado más a Sasuke, por su cuenta iba a buscarlo hasta su casa con la excusa de que ese era el camino para llegar más fácil a su casa. Había algo extraño que Naruto le ocurría, que a pesar de que Sasuke seguía teniendo esa actitud de cuando era más pequeño, Naruto le trataba de mejor manera, aunque seguían teniendo sus peleas absurdas por cualquier cosa, pasaron los años, pero nunca dejarían de lado que por cualquier tontería se enojaban.

Pero de que Sasuke le agradaba cada vez pasar tiempo con él, no lo iba a negar, más que nada porque de vez en cuando le hacia reír de las cosas absurdas que llegaba a decir y de vez en cuando le invitaba a comer a su casa lo que le gustaba.

-Sasuke! ~

Y ese día no sería la excepción.

\- ¿Hoy tienes cosas que hacer? - le preguntó con su sonrisa característica que lo identificaba.

\- ¿Porque haces esa pregunta? Ya sabes que no tengo planes- le respondió serio y algo frio, aunque era muy típico de él contestar de esa forma.

-Puede que haya un día en que tengas algo hacer tebayo- hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos- no me gusta saber que después de que regresaste estés aquí todo tiempo encerrado.

-Estoy esperando a poder integrarme en mi equipo nuevamente, dijiste que tardaría tiempo en hacer eso.

-Ya lo sé, estoy en eso- retorno los ojos "molesto"- deja de estar aquí dentro con tu soledad- le tomo de la mano y la jalo para que saliera- no te quiero aquí adentro.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan callado? - preguntó algo preocupado, noto que este estaba más callado que de costumbre, siempre que hablaba sobre lo que le paso en el día y opinaba, pero esta vez solo ahora estaba hablando él.

-No es nada...- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Algo extraño le pasaba, ni si quiera el mismo sabía con exactitud lo que le ocurría, solo... se sentía extraño estando a lado de él.

Y Naruto no podía dejar desapercibido que Sasuke estuviera actuando de ese modo.

-Sasuke...- hablo en voz baja, sus ojos bajaron a la mano que tenía en sus rodillas.

Ambas manos de los dos se enredaron entre sí.

Volteo a verlo algo confundido por su acción, no entendía porque este hizo tal cosa.

Y antes de decirle algo al respecto ya tenía los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos.

Había obtenido su primer beso por parte del Usurantokachi.

Naruto sin esperar aprobación de este comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de él.

Y Sasuke intentaba mover de la misma manera sus labios.

Le tomo de la nuca haciendo más profundo ese choque de labios que había entre ellos, había estado desde hace unas semanas que estaba con él quererlo besar de esa manera.

Se separó de un empujón, agacho la mirada tapando con su flequillo sus ojos.

Si mal no estaba viendo Sasuke tenía un tremendo sonrojo abárcale la cara.

-Tks...- se levantó de césped y comenzó a correr a cualquier en donde ese teme no este.

\- ¡Sasuke! - comenzó a seguirlo- ¡espera!

\- ¡Solo... déjame en paz! - dijo escapando.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡quiero decirte algo!

/Flash back/

"Mañana te voy a contar todo, mañana temprano te diré todo así que deja de molestar ahora"

-Mgh...- recordó esas palabras que le había dicho el día de ayer.

Se dirigió a la torre del hokage temprano, como era costumbre. Estaba con el ánimo deprimido por el hecho de saber que Sasuke se iría de la aldea.

Alzo la mirada y le vio cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando a que llegara y hablar sobre lo que le había prometido anoche.

-Sasuke...- le llamo y este abrió los ojos mirándole.

-Mgh... creí que me ibas a hacer esperar más tiempo.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto me estas mirando? -pregunto serio, desde hace un rato que había estado callado, se le hacía raro que se pusiera de esa manera.

-Dijiste que me lo dirías todo, bien entonces dímelo...

Le impresiono bastante ver que estuviera tan serio, debía suponer que en verdad las cosas eras así después de todo se había molestado porque no le dijo la verdad.

-Quiero aprender a controlar mi sharingan- dijo mirándole serio- en konoha no hay muchos escritos de o que es mi clan, entonces lo único que quiero hacer es ir a buscar a alguien que me ayude para lograr eso.

-No forzosamente tienes que irte de la aldea tebayo...- no podía evitar sentirse mal de saber que este tuviera esa actitud, algo dentro de él en verdad le decía que no debía irse y quedarse solo para cumplir el capricho de este.

-Tengo que hacerlo, el único que puede ayudarme en mejorar mis técnicas es Orochimaru- debía mantenerse, no podía actuar de esa manera en frente de él, no quería dejarse llevar por ese tonto sentimiento de culpa que le hacía sentir- es por eso que voy a dejar la aldea, para ir entrenar.

\- ¡Pero cuatro años es demasiado! - se enfureció y camino hacia a él haciendo que este diera pasos hacia atrás- saber que te iras de mi lado me hace sentir incompleto.

Abrió los ojos hasta el tope, seguía dando pasos mientras cada vez lo veía más cerca suyo, lo aprisiono poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio con el que se había topado. Se sentía atrapado y no porque él estuviera haciéndolo, era por esas palabras que le había dicho hace nada.

"Saber que te iras de mi lado me hace sentir incompleto"

\- ¿Q-Qué demonios estas diciendo? - estúpido tartamudeo.

-Sasuke... no quiero que te vayas...

-... Naruto...

Y sus ojos chocaron, como si en tiempo se hubiese detenido unos momentos en solo perderse en la mirada del otro, intentando hacer que por nada se fuera.

-Deja de hacer las cosas tan difícil- agacho la mirada- no sabes lo mucho que te detesto.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

-Sasuke...

"Me hace sentir incompleto"

-Déjame en paz...

"Sentir incompleto"

-Entonces nunca lo voy a hacer- rodeo sus brazos en su pequeño cuerpo dándole un abrazo.

"Incompleto"

-Eres...

-... ¿qué es lo soy?

"El único que me hace sentir completo"

-Un verdadero idiota...

.

.

.

\- ¿Esas son las cosas que llevaras? - pregunto Kabuto a Sasuke.

-Solo es mi armamento ninja- dijo refiriéndose a la única mochila que tenía.

-Bien... me voy adelantando, no tardes mucho-comenzó a caminar hacia las afuera de konoha.

-Supongo que no nos veremos por un largo tiempo- volteo a ver a Kakashi que tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y Sakura con la cabeza agachada.

\- ¿Tienes que irte tanto tiempo? - menciono la chica con los ojos retornados.

-Quiero mejorar mis técnicas, quiero regresar a la aldea ya siendo más fuerte.

-Sasuke-kun... yo- alzo la mirada algo triste- te voy a extrañar.

-...- sabía que lo que sentía por él era un sentimiento más allá de la amistad, pero era claro que le había tomado cierto cariño a la chica, aunque no fuera lo que esta quisiera- yo también de te voy a echar de menos- la chica alzo la mirada sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir- espero que cuando nos encontremos tú también hayas mejorado en tu ninjutsu médico.

Esta se sonrojo levemente y sonrió.

-Solo no te metas en problemas- menciono Kakashi despeinando su cabello- porque el que terminara teniendo la culpa seré yo- sonrió debajo de su máscara- estaremos aquí cuando regreses a la aldea, Sasuke.

No podía negar que echaría de menos a sus compañeros de equipo.

.

.

.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de konoha en donde le estaba esperando Kabuto para ya irse a la guarida de Orochimaru, dando un paso atrás ya no había que retractarse.

\- ¡Sasuke!

Odiaba tanto cuando Naruto se metía en sus problemas.

\- ¡Sasuke! - camino hasta a él rápidamente- ¡no voy a permitir que te vayas tebayo!

Le miro de mala gana, era más que claro que le molesta tanto que este solo no le dejara ir y ya ¿qué tan difícil era?

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión- continúo caminando sin quitar su mirada del frente- no eres alguien para decirme que hacer y qué no hacer.

\- ¡Sasuke, hablo enserio! - le tomo del brazo y este se soltó de manera brusca.

-Yo también voy muy enserio y sin embargo no estas respetando lo que estoy decidiendo.

\- ¡Ya te hablé del cómo me siento al saber que tú te iras por cuatro años de mi lado tebayo!

Se detuvo al momento en que hizo mención de eso, como si recordar las palabras que él dijo le impidieran irse.

"Me hace sentir incompleto"

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él serio.

Se sentía de la misma manera, pero obvio que no diría una cosa como esa.

Subió sus manos hasta su cabeza para quitar el nudo de la banda ninja y quitársela, en cuando se la quitó se la extendió.

-Ten.

\- ¿Eh?

-Es un recuerdo.

-Pero Sasuk-

-Tienes que entender que no voy a cambiar de opinión- le interrumpió antes de que le dijera algo- quiero hacerme fuerte por mi propia cuenta, supongo que cuando tenías mi edad debiste querer hacer lo mismo que yo para llegar a ser quien eres ahora.

-Sasuke...- no sabía si era imaginación suya, pero creía que ahora si estaba reconociéndole como hokage de la aldea. Sonrió cálidamente y le abrazo sin pedir su aprobación- eres muy lindo Sasuke.

-Ngh...-frunció el ceño al momento en que recibió el abrazo junto con un tenue sonrojo, se puso como un tomate cuando ese dobe se atrevió a decirle lindo- ¡no empieces a decir tonterías! - forcejeo para que le soltara- suéltame, Naruto.

Estrecho más su cuerpo contra él.

-No quiero- noto que Sasuke comenzó a corresponder el abrazo- no seas tan amargado, teme.

-...no sabes lo mucho que te detesto.

/Fin del Flash back/

Cerro la puerta de un golpe, no sabía si había logrado que Naruto dejara de seguirle o si aun así fue tras a él. No le importaba, ahora no se quitaba de la cabeza que le había besado en los labios ¡y peor aún el había correspondido!

Pego su espalda en la puerta respirando agitado, tanto por haber corrido y también porque aún no le entraba en la cabeza lo que paso entre ellos.

Se tocó los labios con sus dedos teniendo la cara roja hasta las orejas, recordando el sabor que Naruto había transmitido a partir de ese beso que a pesar de que fue el primero, le había encantado.

\- "No me puede estar pasando esto..."- no quería aceptarlo, se negaba rotundamente una y otra vez- "Naruto no me puede... ¡no me puede!"

\- ¡Sasuke! - el grito del rubio le saco de sus pensamientos e hizo hacerle prestarle atención- ¡abre la puerta!

\- ¡Dije que me dejaras en paz!

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Quiero hablar contigo tebayo!

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!- le pregunto aún muy confundido y dejando a un lado que este le quisiera decir algo.

-...- trago grueso al momento, recargo su frente en la puerta de este y con la mirada gacha le hablo- porque... moría de ganas de hacerlo... desde hace mucho tengo ese pensamiento sobre ti.

Quería ser lo más sincero posible con él, si iba a decirle entonces seria todo lo que pensaba.

-Cuando eras aun un niño creí que solo pensaba de esa forma porque te veía como un hermano menor que yo debía proteger, que debía cuidar sin importar que me pasara, con solo saber que tú estabas bien, era por eso que me negué rotundamente a que te fuera de la aldea por mucho tiempo. Porque sentía que si te pasaba algo afuera y no te volviera ver yo... -no encontró las palabras correctas para describir que era lo que sentía.

Sasuke solo sentía que con cada palabra iba cayendo poco a poco y debilitándose.

-Cuando regresaste a la aldea definidamente estaba contento, cada vez te veía no podía controlar que estuviera pensando en ti todo el tiempo, fue cuando me di cuenta que el tener que pensarte todo este desde que nos conocemos era algo que ya no pensara porque te quisiera solo porque te pensaba como un hermano menor, era algo más...

Escucho con atención todo sobre lo que decía, su pulso se aceleró a mil.

¿Era su imaginación o es que en verdad tenía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo?

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casa solo un poco, mostrando un poco cara agachada y Naruto se sorprendió.

-... ¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Si Sasuke- hablo e intento abrir más la puerta por su cuenta, pero este se lo impidió- tu eres... un chico que me hace sentir realmente feliz, más que otras personas, sin impórtame la edad que tengas.

Intento abrir la puerta, pero Sasuke no se lo permitía, ahora moría de la vergüenza en tener que saber que ambos compartían un sentimiento mutuo desde que se conocen.

-Sasuke... -tomo las manos de este y las enredo entre si- no sabes lo mucho que me importas... tebayo

-N-Naruto...

Abrió la puerta de la casa de este completamente y le abrazo. Rodeo su brazo en la cintura de este, pego su frente en la de él y mirando un poco hacia abajo por la estatura que este tenía, sus ojos estaban chocando entre sí, perdiéndose mutuamente y olvidándose nuevamente de los que les rodeaba.

-Te quiero... Sasuke.

Y los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a brillar más de la cuenta.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... – y sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los de él y correspondiendo al momento. Se separaron un poco sintiendo el aliento chocar con sus labios.

-Me haces enojar...- le miro algo confundido por lo que le dijo- no sabes... lo mucho que odio tener que sentir este sentimiento por ti... Usurantokachi.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso, no había sido directo como el, pero le estaba diciendo que también le quería de la misma manera que él. Junto sus labios e hizo que el beso se profundizará aceptando sus sentimientos entre sí.

Naruto era el hokage pero aunque lo fuera para él lo más privilegiado que podía tener en esos momento era a su temesito que aunque este le sacara de sus casillas en ocasiones no podía negar que le gustaba tanto, que le quería tanto.

Estúpido hokage que le hacía sentir estos sentimientos a Uchiha Sasuke.

Fin


	3. Extra

El concepto de amor es lo más hermoso que nos puede pasar a cada uno de nosotros, al menos cuando lo compartes con una persona que se entiende con la otra.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Tiene que tranquilizarse!

...ese hermoso sentimiento que a pesar de las diferencias de la pareja...

\- ¡Bastardo!

A pesar de todos los problemas, la pareja saber llevar los malos entendidos a un lado y perdona-

\- ¡TEME! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Al diablo, yo intentaba empezar esta historia de una manera más romántica y estos dos la arruinan.

Cof cof

Fue hasta donde estaban todos los ambus descansando, después de una larga misión que habían regresado, el solo pensar que llegue alguien para ponerle de malas sería una mala idea.

\- ¡Sasuke!

Menos para Naruto, a él le gustaba la mala vida.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- se acercó al Uchiha estando sentado- ¡Tiraste todos mis ramen instantáneos!

\- ¿Puedes guardar silencio un momento? No estoy de humor como para soportarte.

\- ¡No! - le grito el rubio- ¡los tiraste cuando me quede dormido después de hacerlo contigo!

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre todos y aunque no fuera secreto lo que había entre el azabache y el hokage era siempre raro saber toda su vida privada.

\- ¡Y tarde solo 2 días en haberme dado cuenta!

-Te dije que no estoy de humor como para soportante...-le jalo de la oreja y camino furioso a lado de él.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Suelta, duele mucho tebayo!

Era increíble ver que Sasuke tuviera más autoridad sobre Naruto que es el hokage.

* * *

Se estaba sobando su cachete después de tremenda cachetada que le dio el azabache, el tomarle el trasero en público para que se tranquilizara no fue tan buena idea como se dice.

-Cuando era un niño era más tierno- dice soltando un suspiro y mirando a su escritorio con un puchero.

Se abrió la puerta de repente y entro el chico del que estaba hablando, dejo los papeles en la mesa y se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo.

\- ¡Teme!- se levantó rápidamente- vamos, yo no tenía esa intensión de que te enojaras conmigo.

-Mgh...

-Es solo que no se me hizo justo lo hiciste, tú también te molestarías conmigo si yo tiro a tus tomatitos, dattebayo- lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Quería preparar algo para cenar esta noche- dijo serio y mirándole- no las tire, solo las escondí.

Le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar eso y le beso castamente los labios, se volteo mirando a su escritorio y miro todo el desorden que tenía el rubio.

-Me voy solo unos días y ya tienes todo desordenado aquí- se acerca al escritorio e intenta acomodar todos los papeles.

-Ya sabes como soy, no puedo hacer que este ordenado aquí tebayo.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y se acerca al azabache que intentaba acomodar todos los papeles de la mesa lo más posible. Lo abrazo de la cintura y el teme no se inmutó mucho.

-Te extrañe- dice besando su nuca y susurrando sobre su piel.

\- ¿Enserio? Qué raro dobe.

-Que malo eres...- le acaricia la cintura y baja su mano hasta uno de sus muslos- acaso tú no extrañaste mis besos... mis abrazos... mis caricias...- dice ahora susurrando despacio sobre oído haciendo estremecer al azabache.

-Naruto, ya deja de jugar- dice actuando lo más normal posible y tragando grueso.

-Porque yo moría porque volverías- dice recargándose un poco y haciendo que el azabache se sostuviera del escritorio- y lo mucho que te desea por hacerte mío.

-Detente, hablo enserio- intento levantarse, pero al sentir la lengua del contrario sobre su cuello fue solo para que soltara un gemido pequeño.

-Extrañe mucho a mi bastardo- le dio la vuelta y lo puso encima del escritorio, tirando todos los papeles que Sasuke ya había acomodado.

-Naruto aquí no, mejor en la casa.

\- ¿Acaso no te queda claro él lo mucho que te necesito ahora? - soltó un gruñido y le tomo del mentón notando su notable sonrojo que abarcaba sus mejillas.

-Puede venir alguien- le dice algo nervioso y sonrojado- yo solo traje los reportes de hoy.

-Mgh, eso puede ser más tarde- sin pedirle permiso metió su lengua a la cavidad vucular abriendo sus piernas solamente.

\- ¡Ngh...! - se separó de golpe, no estaba acostumbrado aun a recibir besos de ese estilo y menos cuando este estaba tan desesperado de querer hacerlo con él- Naruto... deten...

Fue nuevamente callado metiendo su lengua y buscando la contraria con ferocidad, se recargo sobre él con algo de fuerza, por alguna razón con solo acariciar algunas partes de su cuerpo se volvía sensible y lo hacía más accesible.

No tardo mucho para que el azabache comenzara corresponder de la misma manera, o eso pensaba, ya que correspondía de manera algo torpe.

-Se nota que sigues siendo niño- rompió el beso y al decirle sonrió burlón, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Sasuke que era menor que él- aun no sabes llevarme el ritmo.

Frunció el ceño al momento notando que se estaba burlando de él como era costumbre cada vez que lo hacían.

\- ¿En verdad crees que no soy capaz de llevarte el ritmo?

-Claro que sí, yo siempre soy el único que tiene que mantenerse al tuyo- nota como el azabache estaba algo enojado y de un momento a otro vio como le tomo del cuello de la ropa y se estampó en contra de sus labios.

Se sorprendió al principio por tal acción ya que primero solo era ese choque de labios, pero sin previo aviso el azabache metió su lengua a la cavidad y al encontrar su misma lengua lo hizo de manera despacio y placentera. Paso sus manos en su espalda estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo y rodeando sus piernas en las caderas de este. Naruto intentaba hacer una batalla con sus lenguas, pero el azabache estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo despacio y con un poco se tortura para el rubio que era tan desesperado.

Enredó sus dedos con su cabello ladeando su cabeza, sintiendo que con cada roce que hacían sus lenguas iba aumentando la temperatura de ambos cuerpos pidiendo por más. Sasuke se separó recuperando el aire perdido anteriormente. A Naruto solo le basto con verlo agitado para no aguantar querer lanzarse encima.

\- ¿Quieres torturarme verdad? – pregunto sonriente sabiendo que era así- pero sabes una cosa, es más fácil hacer que accedas a que yo me desespere tan rápido.

-Deja de decir cualquier tontería y ya déjame ir Usurantoy kachi- intento levantarse de nuevo, pero por más fuerza que ponía podía quitarse a Naruto de encima.

No quería aceptarlo, pero Sasuke también había extrañado a su dobe favorito. Sus tonterías, sus bromas malas, sus besos, sus caricias y sus intentos de escenas románticas que hacía, pero al final le quedaban mal. Extrañaba su presencia, aunque solo fuera un día.

-Te amo- dijo el rubio antes de juntar sus labios, ferozmente pero lleno de cariño, lleno de pasión y ahora no se negó a querer seguir con el acto.

\- "Lo odio, lo odio"- se repetía otra vez en su mente- soltó un suspiro lleno de deseo- "definitivamente odio que me hagas sentir de esa manera"- sintió sus manos temblorosas y sudorosas por los nervios y las ansias.

Era la única persona con la que había decidido estar, y era suficiente con él, al menos eso pensaba. Teniendo solo 20 años de edad pudo haber tenido varias parejas y con la edad de Naruto ni que se diga.

No necesitaban a otra persona para saber lo mucho que se querían los dos.

Mira al azabache y jadea al verlo de esa forma, con el pulso acelerado de ambos era más que obvio que ya estaban excitados y el rubio sonrió por eso.

Naruto bajo a su cuello albino mordiendo y dando lamidas largas y repartiendo una que otra marca. Sasuke ladeo la cabeza dándole acceso a su cuello, soltando jadeos con solo sentir su boca en esa parte de su cuerpo y no paso mucho tiempo para bajarle el pantalón al azabache junto con la ropa interior, noto como la mirada de este no se apartaba para nada, mirando cada una de las acciones que este hacía con él.

Al solo quitarle la parte de abajo guio un dedo a la entrada para luego introducirlo, solo se limitó a soltar un gemido ronco como respuesta de ese único dedo que en su interior se movía. No tardo en introducir el segundo moviéndolo en forma de tijeras y no haciéndolo tan estrecho, lo estaba preparando para que no se quejara en cuanto metiera su miembro.

-Sasuke...- introduce el tercer dedo haciendo más espacio en su interior por unos cuantos minutos más, al notar que Sasuke ya había ablandado sus facciones de cara supo que ya estaba preparado, abrió sus piernas y se bajó su propio pantalón y se posiciono sobre ellas, sin la necesidad de palabras entro a penetrarlo con lentitud no siendo brusco.

Soltando un suspiro aireado al sentirlo en su interior, movió sus caderas dando la iniciativa que ya sentía bien como para que se moviera. Naruto se movió dentro suya aumentando poco a poco las embestidas, volviéndolas estocas y dando en próstata una y otra vez haciendo gemir a Sasuke en su odio por el placer que este le daba.

\- ¡Agh Naruto... Naruto! - fue hasta sus labios besándolo y soltó un fuerte gemido al momento en saco su miembro y luego entraba con fuerza.

-Ya sé cómo hacerte gemir más fuerte – sonríe de lado el rubio molestándolo y acercándose a su oído- y cuando lleguemos a casa voy a sacarte todos los gemidos que estas conteniendo en este momento.

* * *

-Naruto...- le hablo Sasuke acercándose al sillón.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? - al ver la cara del azabache noto que había algo malo y tenía que ver con él.

-Tiraste mis tomates...

Y ese día se quedó con las ganas de segunda ronda.

Fin


End file.
